


Comfort

by nevergotwings



Series: Novak'verse [1]
Category: Novakcest, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings





	Comfort

**Title** : Comfort  
 **Prompt** : 058 - moonlight  
 **Character/Pairing** : Jacob Glaser, Jimmy Novak.  
 **Word Count** : 316  
 **Rating** : K  
 **Warnings** : N/A.  
 **Summary** : Jimmy misses their mom and Jacob comforts him.  
 **Note** : Sprung from this [blog](http://novakcest.tumblr.com/), is a verse where Jimmy and Jacob basically are Sam and Dean and the rest is flip flopped. 

 

“When’s mom coming back, Jake?”

Jacob looked over at his brother, the one that was identical to himself thanks to some division on their cellular level when they were still inside their mom’s womb he read in a science book. A curious look was on Jimmy’s face, one that made Jacob just sometimes want to stop the world for him. He didn’t stop the world though and instead got up from where he was sitting on his bed to sit next to Jimmy. “She said it would only take a week. You know things come up. She explained this stuff to us.”

It didn’t take a whole lot for Jacob to realize his brother was worried, probably wondering if she’d come back safely. She was all they had, after all, besides each other. He took a breath and looked towards where Jimmy’s eyes were directed – the window. It was open and moonlight from the night sky shone in to scatter a pattern on the carpet of the motel room’s floor in the shape of little rectangles from the mini-blinds.

Jacob inched closer, worrying a little and wrapped his arms around Jimmy. “She’ll come home, okay? Just like always. Promise.” He tried a smile and leaned to look at the same face he shared, the same blue eyes.

It took a short moment, but Jimmy smiled weakly and held tight to Jacob’s arm that reached across his chest for the hug, head ducking to rest his chin on it as well. They might be fourteen years old, but Jacob sometimes felt older than that. Like those seven minutes that made Jimmy younger somehow made him seven years younger, like it was Jacob’s job to take care of him.

Finally sighing and resting his head on Jimmy’s shoulder, Jacob just sat quietly with his arms unmoving and watching the world outside the small window of the motel room.


End file.
